Richard Ojeda (Newell's America)
'Richard Neece Ojeda II '(September 25th, 1970 - January 7th, 2063) was an American politician who served as President of the United States, West Virginia State Senator from the 7th district, Senator from West Virginia, and as the President Pro-Tempore of the United States Senate. Military Career (1988 - 2013) After joining the military in 1988 directly after graduating High School, Ojeda would go on to be promoted to the title of Major and would serve in both the Iraq War and the War in Afghanistan. He eventually left the military in 2013 and returned back to West Virginia in the summer of 2013. From there, he would pursue an interest in politics. Career in Politics (2013 - 2063) Ojeda stated that his time overseas "opened him up to new experiences and ideas". This would cause him to change his party affiliation to Democratic. Time in the West Virginia State Senate (2016 - 2019) From December 1st, 2016 to January 14th, 2019; Richard Ojeda served on the West Virginia Senate representing the state's 7th district. During his time in the West Virginia Senate, Ojeda legalized Medical Marijuana, worked with the West Virginia Teachers during the 2017 Teacher's Strikes, and worked on progressive policies during his time in the State Senate. He resigned from the State Senate on January 14th, 2019 to continue his run for President of the United States in the 2020 election. Senator from West Virginia (2021 - 2037) In the 2020 Senate Elections, Richard Ojeda beat incumbent senator Shelly Capito and was elected to the Senate. That same election, the Democrats retook control of the Senate. Ojeda's voting record would allign mostly with that of the Progressive Wing of the Democratic Party. In 2024, he was eventually voted in as President Pro-Tempore during the 2024 Senate Elections. He would serve as President Pro-Tempore of the United States Senate until his eventual election as Governor of West Virginia in the 2036 West Virginia Gubernatorial Election. Governor of West Virginia (2037 - 2051) After winning the 2036 Gubernatorial election, Ojeda would serve as Governor of West Virginia from 2037 until his resignation 2051. Ojeda's governorship would be marked by an effort to transition West Virginia to renewable energy and other sources of economic income in order to compensate for the massive Coal Industry decline occurring throughout the state. After winning the 2050 election, Ojeda would resign as governor to serve as President. President of the United States (2051 - 2055) After winning in the 2050 election, Ojeda would serve 1 term as President. During this term, he expanded upon the Progressive policies implemented prior in the Newell, Vetterlein, and Gabbard administrations. Due to his old age, Ojeda never sought a second term. This would lead to Ben Shapiro winning the 2054 election against Vice President Smith which ended the Second Progressive era from 2021 - 2055. Presidential Runs (2018 - 2050) As early as the 2020 Presidential Elections, Richard Ojeda had ran for the office of President of the United States. This list is a list of the following campaigns that Ojeda has run for. 2020 Presidential Elections On November 11th, 2018, the 100 year anniversary of WW1 ending, Richard Ojeda announced his intentions to run for President of the United States. He began laying out his platform and policies, but dropped out on January 25th, 2019 due to lack of momentum and coverage from the media. 2050 Presidential Campaign Nearly 30 years after his initial 2020 run, Richard Ojeda announced his intentions to run in the 2050 election for the office of President. Due to his experience in the senate and being President pro-tempore, Ojeda's campaign gained more traction. Throughout the democratic primaries, Ojeda was attacked for his old age. Though Ojeda's aggressive attitude and policies won him the primaries narrowly beating out Malia Obama, who everyone expected to be the winner. Life After the Presidency After not seeking a Second Term, Ojeda would live for another 13 years. He criticized the Shapiro administration for attempting to cut several programs such as medicare for all. He also lead the efforts of Congress to stop any legislation to repeal Medicare for All, which was successful. Category:Newell's America Category:Politics Category:Politicians Category:United States Category:Presidents of the United States